The Collection: Season 10 (Blu Ray)
Released in US/Canada as Jon Pertwee: Complete Season Four Disc 1: The Three Doctors Commentary Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Nicholas Courtney (Brigadier), Barry Letts (Producer). (2001) Happy Birthday to Who Cast and crew recall the making of The Three Doctors in this documentary. With contributions from Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Stephen Thorne (Omega), producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks and co-writer Bob Baker. Behind the Sofa Katy Manning, Richard Franklin (Captain Mike Yates), John Levine (Sergeant Benton), Phil Collinson (Producer/ Executive Producer (2005-09), Pete McTighe (Writer 2018) and Joy Wilkinson (Writer 2018) begin a Season 10 viewing marathon. Looking for Lennie Toby Hadoke delves into the life of director Lennie Mayne, featuring contributors including Laurie Webb (Mr. Ollis), Patricia Prior (Mrs. Ollis), Andrew Morgan (Director, Remembrance of the Daleks) and Bernard Cribbins (Wilfred Mott). Looking for Lennie: Deleted Scenes Material cut from the finished documentary. Clean Opening and Closing Titles Season 10 opening and closing titles presented clean with the original theme music. Alternate Opening and Closing Titles With the updated (and then abandoned) 'Delaware' theme music. BBC Trails and Continuity Recreations of original trails using off-air audio, plus continuity from repeat screenings. Blue Peter From 27/11/72, promoting a BBC Special Effects Exhibition. Nationwide From 28/12/71, John Pertwee and a caravan. BSB 31 Who Highlights On 22-23 September 1990, satellite TV company BSB devoted a whole weekend to Doctor Who. The Three Doctors was screened, alongside interviews with Terrance Dicks (Script Editor), Nicholas Courtney (The Brigadier) and Bob Baker and Dave Martin (Writers) discussing their contributions to the story. (10'16") (1990) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Info Text Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. PDF Archive Includes camera scripts, production documentation, Radio Times billings, and studio floor plan & drawings. Disc 2: Carnival of Monsters Commentary #1 Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Barry Letts (Producer). Recorded September 2000. (2000) Commentary #2 Commentary by Peter Halliday (Pletrac), Cheryl Hall (Shirna), Jenny McCracken(Claire), Brian Hodgson (Special Sounds Creator). (2011) Destroy All Monsters! A look back at the making of the story with Katy Manning, Cheryl Hall, Peter Halliday, Barry Letts, Terrance Dicks, Karilyn Collier and Colin Mapson. Special Thanks to: Richard Bignell, Derek Handley, Andrew Pixley, Ed Stradling, Paul Dean, Julia Filsell, Stellenstar, The Sound Company; Narrator: Marc Silk; Camera: Paul Ream; Runner: Katie Storey; Backgrounds: Eddie Scrimgour; Graphics: Mark Lediard; Dubbing Mixer: Peter Groom; Post-Production Assistant: Andy Byron; Editor: Topher McGrillis; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Chris Chapman. Dene Films. (23'13" | 16:9 | 2011) Behind the Sofa The team continue their viewing marathon. Studio Footage Looking In was originally broadcast on 7th November 1972 as part of the BBC's 50th anniversary celebrations. The programme contained a section looking at the making of this story. (1'42" | 4:3 | 1972) Visual Effects Footage An expanded version of this feature, including unused model shots, trims and tests. (8'43" | 4:3 | 1972) CSO Demo Colour Separation Overlay was a new technique at the BBC in the 1970s. In this short internal training film, Barry Letts demonstrates the process. (3'08" | 4:3 | 1972) Episode 2 Early Edit A longer edit featuring the Delaware version of the theme music. It is presented unrestored and includes a countdown clock. (29'45" | 4:3 | 1973) Revised Ending For the 1981 repeat, producer/director Barry Letts requested that 44 seconds of material be cut from the end of the final episode, due to Peter Halliday's bald-cap slipping in some shots. This shortened 'director's preferred' ending is included here. (1'19" | 4:3 | 1972/1981) BBC Trails and Continuity From the original broadcast of the serial. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Coming Soon: Dalek War A trailer for the Frontier in Space ''and ''Planet of the Daleks DVD box set. Info Text Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. PDF Archive Includes camera scripts, production documentation, and the Radio Times billings. Disc 3: Frontier in Space Commentary Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Barry Letts (Producer), Terrance Dicks(Script Editor), Clayton Hickman (Moderator). Recorded in November 2007. (2007) The Space War Cast and crew look back at the making of the story. Featuring actors Katy Manning, Vera Fusek and Michael Hawkins, Visual Effects Designers John Friedlander and Mat Irvine. Produced by Steve Broster. (17'57") (2009) Behind the Sofa The team continue their viewing marathon. Visual Effects Footage 57 minutes of mute special effects shots. Roger Delgado: The Master A biography of actor Roger Delgado, most famous for playing the Doctor's arch-nemesis The Master from his introduction in 1971 until his tragic death two years later. Featuring previously unseen photographs, rare excerpts from his many BBC TV appearances and interviews with those who knew and loved him. With his wife, Kismet Marlowe, Producer Barry Letts, Script Editor Terrance Dicks, Director Christopher Barry, actors Katy Manning, Linda Thorson, Harry Towb, Frazer Hines, William Gaunt and Damaris Hayman, Stunt Coordinator Derek Ware. Narrated by Stephen Greif. Produced by John Kelly. (32'35") (2009) Jon Pertwee Years Introduction A short clip from the 1992 VHS The Pertwee Years. BBC Continuity From the original broadcast of the serial. The Perfect Scenario: Lost Frontiers The updated 2019 version of the two-part feature from 'What Lies Beneath' producer Steve Broster and writer David Harley. In the far future, the remaining population of an oxygen-depleted planet Earth lies in enforced stasis in The Field of Dreams, their minds kept active through the work of scenariosmiths. Looking for ideas to help him re-connect to his captive audience, Zed, a young scenariosmith, turns to the world of Doctor Who for inspiration… Featuring interviews with actors Katy Manning, Janet Fielding, Vera Fusek and Michael Hawkins, Producer Barry Letts, Script Editor Terrance Dicks, Visual Effects Designers John Friedlanderand Mat Irvine. With Rich Batsford, Mick Broster, Tony Broster, Henry Dunn and Paul Ewing, and the voices of Steve Broster, David Harley and Cathryn Miller. Written by David Harley. Produced by Steve Broster. (30'04") (2009) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Episode Two Credits Corrected closing titles including actors mistakenly uncredited on original transmission. Info Text Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. PDF Archive Includes camera scripts, design drawings, Doctor Who Holiday Special 1973, production documentation, Radio Times billings, and Valiant Annual 1974. Disc 4: Planet of the Daleks Commentary Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Prentis Hancock, Tim Preece, Barry Letts (Producer), Terrance Dicks (Script Editor). (2007) 5.1 Surround Mix A new sound mix has been created by Mark Ayres. Updated Special Effects Option to watch the story with new CGI. The Rumble in the Jungle Cast and crew look back at the making of the story. Featuring actors Katy Manning, Jane How, Bernard Horsfalland Tim Preece, director David Maloney and designer John Hurst. Produced by Steve Broster. (16'46") (Widescreen) (2009) Behind the Sofa The team continue their viewing marathon. Restoration Featurette A look at the colour restoration of episode three for the original DVD release. With producer Barry Letts, Colour Recovery Working Group leader James Insell, 2|entertain commissioning editor Dan Hall and colourist Jonathan Wood. Narrated by Glen Allen. Produced by Ed Stradling. (10'46") (Widescreen) (2009) Stripped for Action: The Daleks The ongoing series looking at the Doctor's comic book adventures focuses on his deadliest foes - the Daleks! With TV producer Gerry Anderson, former Doctor Who Magazine editors Alan Barnes and Clayton Hickman, comic historian Jeremy Bentham and author Paul Scoones. Produced by Marcus Hearn (Phoenix Media). (13'54") (Widescreen) (2009) Blue Peter Two Daleks are missing from the BBC. Along with another Dalek, the hosts of Blue Peter call upon their viewers to assist police in locating these missing Doctor Who monsters, before taking to the streets themselves to assist in the search. Produced by John Adcock. (12'35") BBC Trails and Continuities From the original broadcast of the serial. Commentary Extra Partial black and white film print of Episode 3 with Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Prentis Hancock, Barry Letts (Producer), Terrance Dicks (Script Editor). (2'50") (2009) The Perfect Scenario: The End of Dreams In this newly updated 2019 version, scenariosmith Zed resumes his studies of twentieth century television's Doctor Who in his continuing search for inspiration. What he finds will have a profound effect on the lives of all of the remaining sleepers in The Field of Dreams… Featuring interviews with actors Katy Manning, Jane How, Janet Fielding, Bernard Horsfall and Tim Preece, producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks. With Rich Batsford, Mick Broster, Tony Broster and Paul Ewing, and the voices of Steve Broster, David Harley and Cathryn Miller. Written by David Harley. Produced by Steve Broster. (30'04") (Widescreen) (2009) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Info Text Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. Coming Soon Trailer for The Green Death: Special Edition ''DVD. PDF Archive Includes camera scripts, design drawings, production documentation, and Radio Times billings. Disc 5: The Green Death Commentary Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Barry Letts (Producer), Terrance Dicks(Script Editor). Commentary (Episodes 3-5) Commentary by actors Richard Franklin (Captain Yates) and Mitzi McKenzie (Nancy), moderated by Toby Hadoke. Commentary (Episode 6) Commentary by actress Katy Manning and writer Russell T Davies (episode 6). The One with the Maggots Cast and crew look back at the making of this story. With actors Katy Manning and Stewart Bevan, director Michael Briant, producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks, assistant floor manager Karilyn Collier and visual effects assistant Colin Mapson. Behind the Sofa The team continue their viewing marathon. Keeping Up with the Joneses Katy Manning and Stewart Bevan return to the Welsh locations used in ''The Green Death. The UNIT Family: Part 2 The second instalment of our series looking at the Doctor's years on Earth as scientific advisor to the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce and the strong family bonds created during that time. With Katy Manning, Barry Letts, Terrance Dicks, actors Nicholas Courtney, John Levene, Richard Franklin and Fernanda Marlowe, stuntman Derek Ware. Music Composed By: Dudley Simpson, arranged and performed by Mark Ayres. Colourist: Jonathan Wood. Camera: Une Herzer, Graham Whittaker. Sound: Angus Anderson, George Kidson, David Mason. Photo Research: Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu. Thanks To: Richard Bignell, James Goss, Paul Reeks. Assistant Producers: Stella Broster, Richard Molesworth. Executive Producer: Dan Hall. Producer: Steve Broster. (31'20" | 16:9 | 2010) Visual Effects Colin Mapson, who assisted Visual Effects Designer Ron Oates on this story, talks about his involvement with The Green Death, and demonstrates how to build a giant maggot. Produced by John Kelly. (11'38" | TBC | TBC) Robert Sloman Interview The writer of The Green Death, Robert Sloman, discusses the inspirations and philosophies behind the story. Produced by John Kelly. (6'49" | TBC | TBC) Stewart Bevan Interview An interview with the actor who played Professor Clifford Jones, the environmentally-conscious professor who falls for the Doctor's companion, Jo Grant, in this story. Produced by John Kelly. (7'41" | TBC | TBC) Wales Today Two pieces from the BBC Wales news programme - a mute 1973 film insert from the filming of The Green Death, and a 1994 item with Jon Pertwee opening the new country park that was built on the site used in the story. BBC Continuity From the original broadcast of the serial. BBC News From 27/5/73, Jon Pertwee's appearance at the Beaulieu motor show. Nationwide Katy Manning interview from 22/6/73. What Katy Did Next A look at Serendipity, the TV series that Katy Manning presented after leaving Doctor Who. Global Conspiracy? A spoof report looks at the strang happenings in the village of Llanfairfach. Written by and starring Mark Gatiss. Global Conspiracy Interviews Tony Adams, Stewart Bevan and Jerome Willis are interviewed by writer Mark Gatiss. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Info Text Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. Coming Soon Trailer for The Time Warrior ''DVD. PDF Archive Includes camera scripts, production documentation, studio floor plans, and Radio Times Billings. Disc 6: Bonus Features Doctor Who and the Third Man An overview of the Third Doctor era, with new interviews and archival contributions. Includes Jon Pertwee, Katy Manning, Barry Letts, Terrance Dicks, Stephen Moffatt and Mark Gatiss. Presented by Matthew Sweet. Blue Peter From 05/11/73, ex-companion Peter Purves looks back at ten years of ''Doctor Who. Pebble Mill At One Shortly after The Three Doctors was transmitted, Patrick Troughton appeared on the BBC's lunchtime magazine programme Pebble Mill at One, and gave a rare interview about his time as The Doctor. Also featured in this segment is a demonstration by Bernard Wilkie of the BBC Visual Effects Department, and a selection of monsters from the programme - including the Gell Guards. (20'45") (1973) The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Death of the Doctor This two-part story from 2010 sees Katy Manning reprise her role as Jo Grant and a guest appearance by Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, as they join forces with series regulars at the Doctor's funeral. Optional commentary with actress Katy Manning and series creator Russell T Davies. The Green Death: Omnibus Edition The 90-minute omnibus especially edited for a repeat screening over Christmas 1973. Season 10 Blu Ray Trailer Jo and Cliff Jones return to Llanfairfach to defeat more of the deadly giant maggots... and celebrate the next instalment of The Collection on Blu-ray! The Panopticon Archive Jon Pertwee, Katy Manning and Nicholas Courtney's appearance at the 1993 convention. Audio Archive: Jon Pertwee and Jack Kine A 1973 ''Look North ''interview featuring Jon Pertwee and Jack Kine. Audio Archive: Peter Brookes and David Driver A 1994 interview with Peter Brookes and David Driver who worked on the ''Radio Times ''Tenth Anniversary Special. Studio Countdown Clocks All the surviving original countdown clocks for Season 10. PDF Archive Includes the Radio Times 10th Anniversary special, Season 10 BBC Enterprises sales sheets, and the Dr Who Annual 1974. Missing Bonus Features This is a list of Bonus Features available on the original DVD releases but not ported over to this Blu Ray release. Original Coming Soon Trailers * The Ice Warriors * Planet of the Spiders * The Face of Evil * Kamelion Tales The Three Doctors * The Five Faces of Doctor Who (Moved to the Season 18 Boxset) * 40th Anniversary Celebration The Three Doctors: Special Edition * Was Doctor Who Rubbish? * Girls, Girls, Girls: The 1970s Carnival of Monsters * The Five Faces of Doctor Who (Moved to the Season 18 Boxset) * TARDIS Cam No. 2 Carnival of Monsters: Special Edition * On Target: Ian Marter (Moved to the Season 12 Boxset) * The A to Z of Gadgets and Gizmos * Mary Celeste Frontier in Space * Stripped for Action: The Third Doctor The Green Death: Special Edition * Doctor Forever: The Unquiet Dead * Global Conspiracy Outtake Category:Third Doctor Category:Blu-Ray Category:Box Set Category:The Collection